Envoy Secrets
by theregoeseverything
Summary: Bellamy is Arkadia's representative to speak with Commander Lexa about a treaty that he and a grounder envoy had hoped to achieve in their secret meetings. Little does Bellamy know the true identity of the grounder envoy and his lover...


**Envoy Secrets**

Bellamy's eyes flashed to the figure behind Lexa as he stood before her in the committee hall. The room was lit with a hundred tiny flames from candles scattered throughout the room as darkness has flood the sky and seeped into the windows behind her. He had been discussing in secret with the young grounder envoy – Murphy – of plans of peace, the beginnings of a treaty. However, what was once secret scheming eventually turned into secret meetings to do _other_ things.

Bellamy travelled to Polis to represent Skaikru to draw up a treaty that both grounders and sky people could live peaceably on. Their envoy stood by Lexa's right side, holding his hands together in front of him. He dared not look at Bellamy out of duty. Bellamy's eyes turned back to Lexa as she stood from her throne.

"Thank you for coming, Bellamy kom Skaikru. I hope your journey was pleasant," Lexa greeted him, folding her arms behind her.

"Sure," Bellamy nodded.

"You will bow before the Commander," a bald man that stood on Lexa's other side demanded, his voicing booming. Bellamy gave him a sharp look.

"Silence, Titus. Skaikru is not under the coalition and therefore, we will treat Bellamy as an equal – not a subject," Lexa corrected him.

"Of course, Commander," Titus bowed slightly out of the conversation. Lexa turned her attention back to Bellamy and smiled.

"But let us hope to change that as you become the thirteenth clan. For now, I will have my younger brother take you to your room to sleep. It is late and my council will do well with a well-rested night," Lexa sat upon her throne as Murphy moved forward toward Bellamy. Bellamy's eyes widened as Murphy approached him, taking him by the arm to lead him out of the committee hall.

"Why didn't you tell me you were the Commander's brother?" Bellamy snarled quietly into his ears as he leaned toward him.

"We'll talk when we get to your room," Murphy snapped back at him in a hushed tone.

Bellamy grumbled in displeasure and discomfort as he was led down the hall and into the elevator where they were finally alone.

"You just decided to leave out that important bit of information?" Bellamy turned to him with burning eyes, but Murphy would not look at him.

"We will discuss this when we get to your room," Murphy repeated coldly.

Bellamy folded his arms with a scowl, turning himself slightly away from Murphy. The elevator jolted and they began to travel down the tower. Bellamy scanned the inside of the elevator, wondering what it must have been like when electricity ran through the building and was able to move it steadily without manpower.

The elevator halted abruptly, shaking Bellamy and Murphy – causing them to bump into one another. They glanced at each other quickly and immediately straightened up as the doors were pulled open. Murphy started out first into the hallway lined by candle light. Bellamy went after him with long strides and they both turned into a room off the hall. Bellamy stopped in the center of the room as Murphy closed the door behind him. Bellamy turned and his lips were immediately greeted by Murphy's. Caught by surprise, Bellamy took a step back, pushing his hands against Murphy's chest to separate them.

"What are you doing?" Bellamy asked, panicked. He didn't really mean to ask this – only caught by surprise.

"Bellamy, come on," Murphy frowned, slightly hurt.

"No, we need to talk about this. Why didn't you tell me?" Bellamy insisted.

"So the Commander is my sister. Does that really change anything between us?" Murphy's face crumpled into a sad expression the plucked at Bellamy's heartstrings.

"Yes!" Bellamy admitted, nearly shouting.

Murphy half pouted, sitting down on the bed, defeated. Bellamy's eyes scanned him. He felt guilt and anger churning together in the pit of his stomach, fighting over his feelings. Murphy's eyes drifting across the floor in disappointment. Bellamy could tell he was looking forward to him coming to Polis at last. Murphy hated being in hiding and this was the closest they were to coming out to the world thus far in their relationship. Bellamy hated it, too. He walked closer to Murphy, looking down upon the top of his head, which tilted up to look up into his dark brown eyes.

"I'm sorry," Murphy's voice quavered, "I just…didn't want to lose what we had."

Bellamy smiled at him and placed a gentle hand on Murphy's shoulder, slowly pushing him back down against the bed.

"I don't want to lose this, either," Bellamy whispered before he pressed his lips against Murphy's.

There was a knock at the door that jostled Bellamy from his deep sleep the next morning. His hair was a tangled mess as he jolted up, knocking the covers off of him and Murphy, who lay beside him.

"Who is it?" Bellamy called.

"The Commander awaits you in the committee hall. Do not keep her waiting," Titus called from the other side of the door. Bellamy could hear him rush back down the hall and he shook Murphy.

"Wake up!" Bellamy whispered, agitated. Murphy grumbled in response.

Bellamy threw himself out of bed and quickly slid himself back into his pants. He ran his hands through his hair as he frantically searched for his shirt.

"Murphy, wake up! We're supposed to be meeting with your sister right now!" Bellamy shook him again. Murphy pulled his head away from the pillows and looking up with a groggy face, eyes half open as the morning light was too bright for his vision.

"Awesome," Murphy replied, unenthusiastically. He rolled out of bed and grabbed an article of clothing off the floor, pulling it over his head.

"That's my shirt," Bellamy caught him. Murphy pulled the shirt off again and reached for his pants that were nearby after throwing Bellamy his shirt. Once Bellamy was dressed, he quickly gathered Murphy's clothing and threw them at him as he slowly dressed.

Another knock came from the door.

"Bellamy, s everything okay? We're all waiting for you in the committee hall," Lexa's voice called.

Bellamy rushed to the door and opened it slightly so that she could not see in the room.

"We'll – I'LL be right there," Bellamy corrected himself quickly, shaking his head. His faced flushed red in embarrassment and Lexa flashed him a sly smile as her eyes caught Murphy dressing behind him.

"Take your time," Lexa obviously approved, beaming.


End file.
